Eliminating the Enemy
by NewRain
Summary: Casey's got a new boyfriend, and Marti isn't too happy about it... Lizwin and eventually Dasey.
1. Meet Chad Manning

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. _

Marti Venturi _hated_ Chad Manning. Granted, she had never the man in question. In fact, Marti knew only one thing about Chad Manning, and it was this fact that spawned her hatred. He was Casey's "serious boyfriend." Her self described soul mate. To Marti, this was nothing less than an atrocious crime.

She had been shocked, as had the rest of the family, when Casey had announced that she had met _the one_ and would be bringing him home for the winter break to meet the family. But that initial shock had soon turned into anger. Chad had no right to come in between true love. Casey belonged with _Derek_. And anyone who knew Marti knew she was fiercely loyal to her beloved Smerek.

At twelve, Marti still believed that Derek and Casey belonged together, just as strongly as she had when she was six. She knew that they were _supposed_ to have gone to university together and fallen in love. But Derek had gone to university as planned and Casey had gone to dance for a year. The year they spent apart had caused a distance of some sort to grow between them instead of the bridge that should have been built. And somewhere along the way, Chad had wedged his way between them, driving them further apart.

Marti looked at her calendar. One day. One day until Derek and Casey and _Chad _came. Marti smirked. One day until Chad would know what it was like to be Marti's enemy. She was a Venturi, and she wasn't going down without a fight. Operation Dasey. First objective: Eliminate the enemy, Chad Manning.

On the following day, Marti squirmed impatiently all day as she sat through her classes and waited for the final bell to ring. She was always eager to get out of school when it was the day before vacation, but today she was doubly eager. By the time she got home from school, they would have arrived. At lunchtime, she wolfed down her meal in record time, and spent the rest of it in a trance daydreaming about Chad's demise. Even her best friend Dimi, who was quite used to all of her Marti-isms and eccentricities, gave her a strange look and asked if she was okay.

When the yellow bus _finally_ pulled up in front of her house, Marti rushed down the stairs. She yelled a hasty bye at Dimi, before running to her front door. She flung the door open and slammed it behind her.

As she walked in, she spotted Casey sitting on the couch talking with a guy she supposed was Chad. "Casey!" Marti ran past Chad, ignoring him and squeezed Casey in a hug.

"Marti! I missed you! And I'd like you to meet my b−" Casey trailed off as she watched Marti release her grip and run off.

"Derek!" Having spotted her brother coming down the stairs, she ran towards him and crushed him in a special Smarti smug. She figured he needed it, with the whole Chad situation and all.

"Hey, Smarti! I thought I heard you." Derek hugged her back. "Miss me?"

She just hugged him tighter in response. "OH! I almost forgot. Guess what? You know that painting I showed you? The one with the dandelions? It won first place! And I got a trophy and it was in the newspaper and everything!"

Derek grinned at his sister and reached out with a hand to ruffle her purple streaked hair. "I told you that you'd win."

"Ahem." Derek and Marti turned to look at Casey. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really want Marti to meet Chad."

"The princess wants all the attention. Typical."

Unphased, Casey acted as if she hadn't heard Derek's comment. Grabbing Chad by the arm, she hauled him up and pulled him in the direction of Derek and Marti. "I'd like you to meet someone really important to me. Marti, this is my boyfriend Chad." She gestured to him like a game show host showing off the grand prize. "And Chad, this is my little sister Marti." _Your worst enemy,_ Marti added in her head.

"Stepsister. She's _my _little sister." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Same difference." Derek felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him and then punched him in the stomach for good measure. Those two words haunted him even if he knew that deep down, they_ both_ knew those words were a lie. His eyes caught Casey's, and the two shared an intense stare off.

Marti grinned at the sight. They were _so _obviously perfect for each other. By the end of break, Chad would be history. She would make sure of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marti." Chad extended his hand for her to shake.

For the first time, Marti stopped to really examine what she was up against. With his short blond hair and blue eyes, he bore a vague resemblance to a young Brad Pitt. He was dressed in perfectly pressed tan slacks and a yellow sweater. Okay, so now she knew that he was polite, handsome, and neat (and boring). Kind of like a bland, male version of Casey.

She reached out and gripped his hand just a little more tightly than necessary and shook it. She noticed that his hand was smooth and callous free. So unlike Derek's.

"You don't have to dress like a tool to impress us, you know. We're a very accepting family." Marti grinned as Chad looked at her, his face turning a lovely shade of red.

"_Marti!_" Casey scolded. Derek simultaneously snorted in laughter. "Der-_ek! _Don't encourage her!"

"Can't blame the kid for being honest. Wouldn't want her to grow up to be a _liar_ now would we?" Casey glared at him, and he smirked back in return.

"I'm sorry, Casey. I was just trying to treat him like a real member of the family and all." Marti made her voice sound sincere, and twisted her face into the picture of innocence. She mentally patted herself on the back; all that time spent in drama class hadn't been in vain.

"Ahhh! Invader! Attack!" Marti watched as her little brother Simon popped out from some hiding spot. A stream of water hit Chad, staining his perfectly pressed pants. "Victory is mine!" The little boy ran off. Marti grinned. She had taught the kid well.

By this point, Derek was laughing hysterically, and Casey was yelling at Derek.

Meanwhile Chad was standing there miserably, embarrassed and with wet pants. He sighed. Well, this was going to be a fun break…

Marti was ecstatic at how things had turned out so far. She smiled. This was going to be a fun break.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and review :) Any and all comments are appreciated.


	2. And Then There Were Three

"Please?" Marti asked. She wanted Edwin and Lizzie's help with Operation Dasey.

"I don't know if this is the best idea..." Lizzie inwardly thought that this plan had disaster written all over it. "I think we should just leave this alone."

"Yeah, I don't really want to die just yet." Edwin pitched in.

"Derek wouldn't kill you. He'd be happy that you're doing this." Marti countered.

"I was talking about Casey." Edwin blushed a little. "When she's royally pissed, and she will be, she's just as bad as Derek. Worse, even." He shuddered a little thinking about it.

"Awww. Is Edwin _scawed_?" Marti laughed. "Don't worry. She won't be mad if she doesn't find out." Both Edwin and Lizzie just looked at her like she was insane.

"Come on, you guys. You _have _to help me out." Marti sighed in exasperation. Convincing Edwin and Lizzie to help her out had been harder than she had thought. "Derek and Casey belong together. And Chad is in the way."

"Maybe Casey really is in love with Chad. We can't just ruin this for her." Lizzie sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as Marti. "Casey doesn't need our help." _Does she?_ Lizzie's traitorous mind asked her.

"Puh-lease. You don't really believe that." Marti rolled her eyes. "If you did, you and Edwin wouldn't have spied and made that huge folder of files documenting their relationship."

"How do _you_ know about that?" Edwin looked at his sister suspiciously.

"I know about _everything._"

"Marti, those files were a long time ago," Lizzie said calmly. "Yes, Derek and Casey had some kind of attraction or thing before. But that was the past. Things changed. She moved on." Marti scowled. That was bullshit and Lizzie knew it.

"You guys didn't change or move on." Marti pointed out. "You were in love before and you're still in love now. Just like Derek and Casey. Only you guys are actually together." Edwin and Lizzie gaped at her, sputtering.

"You know?" Edwin asked her, shocked. "About uh…about us?" He gestured to himself and Lizzie.

"Told you I know _everything_." Marti grinned. "I'm not stupid, you know. You and Lizzie are always in the games closet together for _hours_."

"You haven't told Dad or Nora, have you?" Edwin panicked a little, his voice cracking.

"No." He sighed in relief. "And I won't _if _you help me." Marti grinned triumphantly at them. She had them now.

"You're _blackmailing _us?" Edwin looked impressed. "I've never been more proud." Lizzie however still looked a little skeptical so Marti focused on her.

"Come on, Lizzie. It's for Casey's own good," Marti said. "Think about how sad you would be without Edwin. That's how Casey feels. Don't you want her to be happy like you are? Do it for love." Marti was waiting for her award for Best Actress to arrive any day now.

"I'll think about it," Lizzie finally said. "I need to see if Casey's really in love with Chad first. If she is, then I take no part in this, and you don't tell about me and Edwin. And if she isn't, then I will do everything I can to help you, okay?" She spoke calmly, but inside she silently prayed that Marti would accept the deal.

"I'll take it," Marti said. "You have one day to see if Casey really loves Chad."

"Only one day?" But Marti had already disappeared. Lizzie sighed as she thought about it. She just wanted Casey to be happy. Was putting Casey's happiness in Marti's hands really the best idea? But then again, Marti did seem to know a lot more about everything than she let on…

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" As his hand cupped her cheek, she leaned towards Edwin, forgetting about everything else as their lips met.

Later that evening, Lizzie found out that one day was in fact, plenty of time to determine Casey's true feelings. She watched as during dinner, Casey spent more time arguing with Derek than interacting with Chad. But it was what happened after dinner that really convinced her. Casey and Chad had decided to go see a movie after dinner. Casey had come downstairs in a blue dress and twirled around. "How do I look?" Lizzie saw how both Derek and Chad's eyes followed her.

"Beautiful, as usual." Marti over exaggerated a fake gag in response.

On the other hand, Derek, for once, remained silent. And Lizzie couldn't help but notice that Casey had expectantly looked at him, expecting some insult, and when none came, she had wilted just the tiniest bit, looking almost disappointed.

Well, that did it. Lizzie was joining Operation Dasey. Chad had to go. Lizzie turned to look at Marti.

"Marti. I'm in."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's very encouraging, and I greatly appreciate it. Please continue telling me what you think :) Thanks.


End file.
